Getting Lucky
by Synvamp
Summary: Qrow x Clover - It's been a long time since a man got Qrow's attention but Clover REALLY has his attention. Is he flirting? Is he always like that? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Qrow took a long breath. He ran one hand through his hair and looked at his face in the reflective surface of the window one more time. He looked nervous as hell. _Great._

Off on patrol. With Clover. Both of their teams were training but General Ironwood insisted that his team leaders share a few hours to talk strategy and learn about each other's fighting techniques. Knowledge enables control, he'd said. Whatever that means.

"See you tonight then," Clover had said as they left the briefing, "Meet you down in Mantle, outside the Service Hanger at eight?" and then he winked and waltzed off, just like that.

"It's not like you're going on a date or anything," Qrow muttered angrily at his reflection.

It felt so weird to have a guy flirt with him that he couldn't even tell if it was really happening… It had been so long! He'd been so busy with Ruby and Raven and Yang and trying not to let his demons get the better of him. Who had time for a love life?!

The loneliness hadn't helped, sure but it was starting to be a comfort. No one to let down… No; no one to _drag _down with his miserable semblance and his miserable life. And Clover had just breezed in. Just flicked his wrist in his cocky half salute as if he was saying, "Luck? I've got enough for the two of us." Just like that.

It had been so long since he'd met a man he was interested in, he'd almost stared to think that maybe he wasn't bi after all… maybe it was just because he was young or drunk, things like that happen, right? But there was no question now. Certain parts of his anatomy were _absolutely_ sure.

But was Clover even flirting? Maybe he was always like that… cocky but full of empathy, warm, sincere… _I sound like a teenager. I'm so horny all a man has to do is wink at me and I get all sweaty! _But it wasn't all he'd done at all. Every time Qrow looked in those turquoise eyes he thought, _he's not so great. He might be gorgeous and have a chiselled jaw and shoulders you could yoke a cart to but he's just a show off. It's nothing. He's nothing._

And then Clover said something like, "They're lucky to have you," and looked at him like he knew every tormented thought that ever entered his head and suddenly he was right back where he started. _Sweaty._

No… he wasn't flirting. He was just like that. He just… winked at people. It's a normal thing that someone like that would do. A confident person. _It's not like I would know how that feels, all my confidence came from a bottle. _Looking up, he realised he'd turned the last corner of the long metal corridor and was about to step out into the hanger bay. A short walk around Hanger Four and he'd be at the maintenance end. He checked the time. It was seven fifty five.

_Maybe I should stay here a while. Don't want to be hanging around for ages looking nauseous. _

_Being sober is so damn annoying._

"Fancy meeting you here," Clover's voice bounced off the metal walls, strong and confident as always.

"Yeah, imagine," Qrow replied, turning. _Awkwardly standing in a corridor. Excellent start._

"I thought maybe a turn around the CBD?" Clover smiled.

Qrow nodded and they walked out the door to cross the concrete expanse of the hanger bay, skirting the landing strip. They walked in step, taking in the darkening evening, the lights slowly blinking on one by one.

_Ok,_ Qrow told himself, _you can do this! _

"I like your weapon," he said, "I haven't seen a hook used like that in combat before."

"I'm one of a kind," Clover said, his eyebrows twitching.

_Come on,_ Qrow smiled inwardly, _he has got to be flirting._

"I'd love to have more of a chance to see you in action," Clover let the words hang in the air; "Your sword looks pretty interesting too."

"Yeah," Qrow put an affectionate hand on the scythe, "It sure is something special."

"It's rather… large though. Not compensating for anything?" Clover's eyes twinkled.

"From the man whose radio call sign is _Alpha_?" Qrow raised an eyebrow. They laughed.

Clover exchanged a few words with the soldiers at the gate and they exited the military zone and stepped into the street.

"There are still a few grim getting in," Clover said as they turned left at the gate and started a long loop around the middle few blocks of town, "so if we get lucky, I'll get my chance to see you use it."

Qrow smiled and they strolled in silence. There weren't many people on the streets after everything that had happened. There was still quite a bit of damage too, it made the place feel eerie. Like the calm before the storm.

"If we go around this way, we can check the damaged sections of the wall on the way," Clover gestured down an alley off to their left.

"Lead the way."

The wall had been braced with rubble and some beams from a house which had been demolished a little way off. It seemed secure enough, for the time being.

"So how long have you been leading the ACE Ops?" Qrow asked, trying to make conversation.

"About two years, General Ironwood liked my style. Figured I'd be a good choice to keep the team from killing each other, I guess."

"That bad?"

"A bit like herding cats but I like it," Clover shook his head, "They're good at what they do and they've got my back. And we've been lucky so far."

"No surprises there," Qrow sighed.

"I might have had a little look into your history too," Clover said, not making eye contact. "Seems you're a bit famous."

"Infamous," Qrow muttered, then added louder, "You could have just asked me, you know."

"Well, where would be the fun in that?"

"Not much fun in any of it, I'm afraid," Qrow sighed. He realised he was being melancholy and hastily re-joined, "Things have been better recently though, I feel like with Team RWBY we can really make a difference. It's probably just wishful thinking but you know… they're so young and enthusiastic, it's kind of…"

"Infectious?" Clover finished, "I find luck's like that too."

"Does that mean I get lucky?" Qrow asked, only realising what he was saying after the words had escaped. He felt heat rising in his cheeks. _Yay! I'm going to blush! This is turning out just swell._

"I'm not sure yet," Clover smiled, "Guess we'll find out."

Qrow turned away to hide the rising pink in his cheeks, just as the sounds of shouts for help reached their ears. _Maybe I am getting luckier after all, _he thought as they ran towards the noise. _I'm much less likely to stuff up fighting than conversation…_

Four grim in the shape of boar had a woman pinned down in the middle of the street, further back a man and a young boy cowered, eyes desperately fixed on the scene. Clover cast his rod and the hook sailed through the air, one of the grim leapt forward to knock the line away. Qrow fired two shots moving fast, he took out the first grim with a sweeping blow of the scythe in sword form and then leapt high. The hook found its target and pulled the second grim off its feet. Qrow arced high and landed, decapitating the beast with a sweeping blow. The third creature knocked him backwards and as he spun up into the air, he could see Clover looking up at him, rod casually slung over one shoulder. He really was enjoying the show, it seemed.

Halfway between amusement and irritation, Qrow kicked off the building and flipped high. The grim advanced on the prone woman and her shriek cut through the air. He threw the blade and it stuck in the ground between them. Out of the corner of his eye, Qrow saw the silver hook sail past him; he landed and then grabbed the line as it flew by, yanking Clover off his feet and into the melee. _No spectators thanks,_ Qrow smiled. Clover landed in front of him and swept the rod low, knocking the nearest grim off its feet. Qrow pressed a latch and his sword became his beloved scythe, he rolled over Clover's back and swept it in a level arc. The third grim erupted into tatters of black. The very last creature reared back, its sharp hoofs cleaving the air above Clover's head. Qrow finished his circle and brought the scythe point down. The blade pierced the grim's head and it was over, seconds after it had begun.

Qrow stretched out a hand to lift Clover off the cobbles, "Out of ten?" he asked.

Clover stood and dusted himself off, "Eight? I like the scythe better," he smiled.

"Me too," Qrow stepped over to where the lady still lay and helped her gently to her feet. Her family came running, the man shouting, "Esther! Oh thank you, thank you!" to the two men.

Qrow opened his mouth to say, "It was nothing," but Clover beat him to it.

"You're welcome," he said. "You can tell your friends you were saved by Qrow Branwen."

Qrow cringed.

"You really have a problem with compliments, hey?" Clover teased as they walked away.

"I'm just not the round-of-applause type," Qrow muttered.

"Well, I think you could use some practice."

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked, highly suspicious.

"I'll say something nice about you and you just have to take it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That sounds extremely awkward," Qrow observed, suppressing a little thrill.

"Only if you make it that way," Clover grinned, "Come on, look at me."

They stopped walking. Qrow turned to face him and looked deep into those blindingly bright turquoise eyes. He swallowed.

"You're an amazing role model," Clover said.

Qrow blinked, struggling for an appropriate reaction.

"You're a great fighter. I've heard stories about your time at the academy that just about made my hair curl."

Qrow's mouth twitched with a hint of a smile.

"You're determined. I know you've had a lot to deal with these last few years but you never give up."

Qrow looked at the ground. He felt like he'd given up a thousand times but… he was still here.

"You're.."

"No, you're right. I can't do it," Qrow laughed awkwardly.

"Come on, just one more," Clover's hand reached out and found Qrow's elbow. Qrow looked up and their eyes met, "You're _very_ sexy."

Qrow's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Uh.. sorry," Clover laughed, "Just an observation."

Qrow took a breath, "You're not so bad yourself."

"I wax lyrical and that's all I get? Harsh," Clover smiled.

"I've got a lot more where that came from," Qrow stepped forward and one hand found Clover's hip. A hand found his waist in return and their lips met. Qrow leaned into the kiss, revelling in the heat of him, the taste of him. He could feel every inch of where their bodies met. The hunger which had been simmering in him flared bright. Finally, they parted.

Qrow noted, with a great deal of pleasure, that Mr Confidence finally seemed just a little flustered.

"Well…" Clover grinned, "We still have a patrol to finish but after that… I have a place near the eastern watch tower, maybe you'd like to come over?"

"I think I'd like that a lot," Qrow said.

He let Clover take a few steps before he started to walk after him, watching his muscled ass jiggle.

_A hellavalot._

And suddenly the rod made all too much sense.

Hook

Line

And sinker.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two of Uncle Qrow finally Getting Lucky XD This chapter was partly inspired by the work of MinnieTheMoocherDA on this site – very nice Qrow x Clover interactions!

-xxx-

As they did their rounds, they talked and Qrow slowly found that his nerves were settling. Yes, there was still the occasional rising wave of panic when he remembered how long it had been since he last had sex completely sober (waaaay too long) but overall, things were going ok. No one had been crushed to death so yeah, take that as a win.

Clover was so easy to talk to and knowing that his misfortune had finally met its match was just… a relief. Like a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. Plus Clover thought that he was sexy. _Very_ sexy. He could feel a stupid grin spreading slowly across his face.

"It must be weird meeting someone with the opposite semblance to you," Clover said.

"Weird doesn't even come close."

"I'm surprised you don't hate me, if I'm honest."

Qrow gave a wry smile. He knew exactly what Clover meant. After a lifetime of misfortune, meeting someone who breezed through life being kissed by goddamn angels was a bit of a bitter pill.

"Look, I tried to hate you," Qrow said, "Maybe if your pants weren't so tight it would have been easier."

Clover grinned, "I can take them off."

"Not sure that would help."

"It's actually quite amazing…" Clover trailed off.

"Your ass? Well, yeah but no need to go on about it. I'm having enough trouble concentrating as it is."

"No, not that," Clover rolled his eyes, "you… your semblance."

Qrow just raised an eyebrow. Amazing was not the word he would have gone for.

"How so?" he finally asked.

"Well, just how you've handled it. In spite of your semblance, you've soared. You were an absolute legend at two academies, you were a great teacher and here you are supporting us even though everyone knows you hate Atlas. It's kind of… inspiring."

"Everyone knows I hate Atlas, huh?" Qrow mused, focussing on the part of the speech he felt most comfortable with.

_I don't think I've ever even heard this many compliments in one night…_

Clover nodded, "You're not exactly the super subtle type."

"I guess so," Qrow admitted, "Never really saw the point."

"I like it," Clover said, "I like to know where I stand. And… I'm not exactly a champion of subtlety myself."

"Oh really," Qrow said, thinking about the moment Clover looked him in the eyes and told him he was sexy, "You don't say."

Clover laughed, "And I thought I was being so smooth!"

They turned a corner and were back on the main drag, the end of their patrol. The moon peeked out from behind a cloud and lit up Clover's eyes. _How can they even be that shade of green? It's criminal!_

"So…" Qrow started. There was something he wanted to know but… was this the time? Was there really any answer that he would want to hear? _Only one way to find out._ "What's it like having good luck for a semblance?"

Clover stopped walking and turned, pulling a face, "Oh… promise you won't hit me?"

"Nope."

"Ok. I guess I'll just cop it, hey? So… it's actually a bit shit."

"A bit shit how?" Qrow asked, trying to ignore the boiling anger in his chest.

"Well… everyone knows. I win a fight, oh you're just lucky. I pass a test, oh you're just lucky. I make team leader, oh you're just lucky. It's like nothing I do even _matters_."

Qrow blinked.

"Sorry," Clover said, "You can hit me now."

"And risk ruining your pretty face? Nah, I'm good," Qrow smiled. He'd never considered that before. Everything he'd ever achieved had been such a hard slog. He had to claw his way through hell for every little victory. Ozpin always said that it was why he was so good; he never expected anything to be _easy_.

"It must be nice though," Qrow mused, "having fate go your way."

"It has its moments," Clover said. He stepped forwards and reached out a hand and Qrow stepped into the embrace. He cupped Clover's jaw and leaned into the kiss.

Finally Clover stepped back, grinning, "Come on, my place isn't far." He didn't let go of Qrow's hand, instead pulling him along. He seemed so light hearted and goddamned HAPPY.

_That's what's infectious. I haven't felt like this for so long, _Qrow thought, grinning as he was dragged along.

Clover pulled him to an apartment block, through the foyer, up the stairs and into a neat little apartment. Qrow looked around when he flicked on the light, it seemed bare, impersonal.

"Yeah, home décor isn't my thing," Clover said, reading his mind, "I'm mostly at the barracks in Atlas but it's nice to have somewhere a little more private," he winked. His eyes flicked to the little kitchen at the side of the room and then back to Qrow.

_Don't; please don't offer me a drink…_

"So, you like the pants?" Clover asked, his brows twitching.

"Are they even fabric, or do you just paint them on every morning?"

"They're definitely pants," Clover laughed.

"Good," Qrow said, sizing them up with a practiced eye, "You're not particularly attached to them, are you?"

Clover raised a quizzical eyebrow, "No… standard military issue… maybe one size smaller than they measured for," he admitted.

"Excellent. Stand still." Qrow pulled the scythe from his back and opened it up. Clover's eyebrow hadn't made it back to his face but he stood still, calm and relaxed as ever.

Qrow spun from the hips, ankles, knees and shoulders joining the turn. The blade sung as he whipped it through the air and brought it down in front of Clover.

Clover's pants exploded in a shower of fabric. His underpants remained perfectly intact. He looked down and nodded, "Impressive," he said.

Qrow's eyes rolled up the muscled form. From defined calf muscles to powerful thighs to the suggestive bulge that made his heart pump quite a lot faster. "Just what I was thinking," he said, "You mind turning around?"

Clover grinned but did as he requested. Qrow made a low whistling sound.

"You done?" Clover laughed over his shoulder. Qrow stepped forwards and wrapped Clover in his arms, his hands caressed sculpted pecs and he pressed himself into those heavenly ass muscles.

"Mmmm," Clover pushed back against him, "Not compensating then."

"Not one inch…" Qrow murmured, kissing the back of Clover's neck, "but they say it's what you do with it that counts…"

Clover turned and looked Qrow in the eyes, then he flicked his badge with his thumb and grabbed Qrow with both hands, dragging him all the way to bed.

-xxx-

Later, they lay side by side. Qrow was looking at the ceiling, trying to stop smiling because his face hurt.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clover asked, snuggling beside him.

"I still have to come up with a nickname for you…"

"So many options! Lucky, Prince Charming…"

"Hooker…"

"Really? That's where your mind goes?" Clover swatted him, laughing.

"It wasn't my first thought," Qrow defended.

"I'm going to regret this… what was your first thought?"

"Definitely Sweet Cheeks."

Clover shrugged, "I can live with that."

"So, Sweet Cheeks, same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"You're meant to play hard to get," Qrow laughed.

"Not my style," Clover replied, squeezing him just a little harder.

"Well, lucky me."

-xxx-


End file.
